


Yes, alpha

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O dynamic, Alpha! Bucky Barnes, F/M, Fluff, omega! Reader, sick reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: The reader is being stubborn about staying in bed until her alpha steps in





	Yes, alpha

Y/N had not been feeling well for the past few days; she was constantly tired; her body ached all over, especially her head and jaw; she was much warmer than normal, and to top everything off; her alpha, Bucky, had been gone for 2 weeks on some stealth mission, meaning she couldn't even call him to hear his voice. However, she kept playing off how she was feeling, even if everyone could clearly see that she was sick.

She was currently sitting in her office, writing up a report that was due in a week, while Steve, another alpha and Bucky's best friend, sat across from her with a bag full of cold and flu medicine, trying to persuade her to drink them. "Y/N/N, please just drink the meds, it'll help you feel better, or do you want Bucky to murder me because I didn't take care of his sick omega?" he pleaded with his best puppy eyes expression for the umpteenth time.

"Stevie, I love that you care so much, but I promise you, I'm fine. However, I won't be if I don't get this report done before the end of the day, so can you please leave? You're distracting me." Y/N says, continuing to type away furiously on her laptop. The blond supersoldier sighs resignedly and leaves.

For the next few hours, she works on the finer points of the document until she was satisfied that it was perfect. Looking at the clock on the wall next to her door she realizes that it is just past 1 am. With a quiet groan, she shuts off the computer and stands up, stretching out the kinks in her stiffened muscles with a grimace. She drags herself through the compound cloaked in almost impenetrable darkness to her and Bucky's apartment.

Once there, she kicks off her shoes and decides to rest on the couch for a moment before making her way to the bedroom. She lays down on the overstuffed grey cushions, pulling the plush royal blue blanket from where it is draped over the back onto her form and welcomes the sweet oblivion which encompasses her within seconds.

When she wakes, the muted grey light of the pre-dawn fills the deathly silent room, disorienting her and improving the feeling of dwarves mining for gold in her head with an incessant thump-thump in her temples, ears, and behind her eyes. However, all that fades when she turns to see Bucky quietly entering through the dark oak door, his scent of fresh mint, pine needles, and leather enveloping her soul. "Bucky..." she whispers, her voice hoarse with sleep and the urge to cough.

"Hey doll, I didn't mean to wake you," he smiles gently, before looking slightly worried. "Why are you sleeping on the couch?" He approaches her swiftly, crouching down to look into her eyes. Smelling the fever and sickness emanating from her; he lays a gentle hand on her cheek, feeling her temperature steadily rising. 

She moans softly at the cool feeling of his flesh against hers. "That feels nice..." she whimpers, moving his fingers to her forehead and closing her eyes contentedly. "You're burning up, sweetheart. Let's get you into bed, then I'll call Bruce and have him come to give you some medicine," he untangles her from the blanket and picks up her limp form to carry her to their bed, to her protestations. "Can't stay in bed...Buck...I have a big...project to work on...for Pepper..." she coughs out.

The alpha gives her a stern frown, the type he reserves for when he's absolutely serious. "The project can wait, I'm sure Pepper will understand. Now, I'm going to run you a bath, then you are going to put on your pajamas, get into bed and let me take care of you, do you understand, omega?" After several moments of silence, she sighs, resigned to her fate, "Yes alpha."

After a warm bath and a change of clothes, Y/N is snuggled under the heather grey and royal blue covers while Bucky feeds her the soup he had made. There is a soft knock on the door before Bruce steps inside, a thoroughly amused smile pulling at his lips. "I'm glad you're finally taking everyone's advice about staying in bed," he teases lightly as he goes about checking her vitals.

"I wasn't exactly given a choice," she rolls her eyes in exasperation. "So, what's the verdict? When can I get back to work?"

"It's flu, and you can go back in a week. Until then, you are on bedrest. I do not want to see you anywhere near your office until you're healthy again. I'm giving you antibiotics, pain killers for the fever, syrup for the cough, and a decongestant for your nose. If things get worse, have Friday call me, the dosages are all on the packaging," Bruce says as he pulls out the medicine and places them on her bedside table.

Bucky thanks him quietly as Bruce leaves. After making her drink all her medicine, Bucky snuggles down with his omega cuddled into his chest. "Get some rest sweetheart, I'll wake you when it's time to eat," he murmurs quietly while rubbing soothing circles into her back.

"Yes alpha," she mumbles just before being pulled under into a much-needed slumber once more.


End file.
